Closer
by Cynical-Technicality
Summary: "Ven… look at me." I slowly complied, opening my eyes to face into his steel blue eyes. I saw a smirk played out on those lips and he slowly closed the distance between us. BL, M/M, Yaoi.


I really should be working on By Chance, but I'm a lazy bitch and I thought I'd pump out my first one-shot This is basically for my own personal amusement and also because I need work doing sex scenes before I get to that part in By Chance DX Well, here we gooooo~! In this story, Leon is Terra's older brother, not Zack :P

THISISTECHNICALLYALINEBREAK

"Terra?" I yelled, walking into the Leonhart household, it was a usual day, and Terra and I always hung out on Fridays, and usually did some homework, too, just to get it out of the way. Plus, coming over was a good chance to see Terra's older brother, Leon. Yes, I have a crush on him, and have had one on him since like 9th grade. Leon's 3 years older than me and Leon, so he's 19, now.

"Ven?" My heart skipped a beat. I walked through the living room into the white kitchen. Terra lives with Leon, and has for 2 years, because Terra's dad died and his Mom went loco.

"Leon?" I asked, immediately feeling my face going red. I hope he doesn't notice… He must have been doing dishes, and had just finished. He wiped his damp hands on a nearby dishcloth. He had on his usual black leather pants, a white v-neck, his boots were off, but he was still wearing that pendant with the lion on it. He looked _really_ good…

"Hey, Terra didn't tell you?" He asked me, placing the dishcloth back and looking at me, leaning against the kitchen counter. And may I say sexily?

"Erm, no, what?" What did Terra do this time? That head-strong idiot was always doing something strange…

"He has a date with that Aqua girl." Ugh, of course both of them failed to inform me… what asses.

"Dammit… alright, I'm going home."I sighed, shouldering my backpack once more. They pissed me off; they always did this to me…

"Hey, you don't have to go… I mean, I get pretty damn bored here alone. Wanna hang out?" I think my heart almost leaped out of my fucking chest. Of course I did! This was my crush since forever and he wanted to hang out?

"Y-Ya, sure." I gave an authentic smile and I was pretty sure my face was beat red. I mean, not often does your best friends' older brother, who happens to be your crush, want to hang out with you…

"Cool," he said, pushing himself from the counter," Wanna watch TV or something?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Ya, that's fine." I shrugged off my backpack and jacket and set them on a chair in the kitchen before following him into the living room.

We sat on the couch and he started flipping through the movie channels. He stopped on something called "Zombieland", I think Terra and I had gone and seen it once, but I don't remember…

"You're face is red, you pissed at Terra?" Not a complete lie I guess, I mean, I was kinda pissed at Terra, but my face was red from being so close to Leon…

"Y-Yea. He does this quite a bit."

"Yeah, I noticed. That's not very kind of him." Leon said, locking those steely blue eyes with mine, immediately making me look away. I quickly brushed the hair from my eyes and then started picking at my nails.

"Nah, I'm used to it…" I said, shrugging. Terra did do it a lot. Leon was inches from my face, and I suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Ven." Leon said, and I turned my head to look at him. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Do you… like Terra?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed, "I mean, _like_ him?"

I immediately felt my face go red. If I said no, would he ask me who I liked? Would I be able to lie? Would it be so bad if he knew? I was about to find out.

"N-No, there's someone else…" I looked over at him and I swear I saw him slump a little in relief.

"Who?" My chest was thumping loudly, could he hear it? Blood rushed into my face with the fury of a thousand seas.

"Um.. gah, y-you…" I squeezed my eyes closed tightly and I didn't know what to do… would he get mad? Get pissed? Forbid me to see Terra? Oh, god…

But then I hear a soft chuckle…

"Ven, _calm down_." I shook my head, eyes still closed. Just his voice sends my body into overdrive, and now he knows I like him…

"No." I said breathlessly. I felt a hand under my chin, and he turned my head to face him, but I kept my eyes closed tight.

"Ven… look at me." I slowly complied, opening my eyes to face into his steel blue eyes. I saw a smirk played out on those lips and he slowly closed the distance between us. My body was screaming with joy.

I felt him press his lips to mine and my body felt like fire, he was gentle and sweet… and I liked it. He slowly moved his hands down my waist and to stay on my hips, slowly tracing small circles. I felt his mouth open and his tongue slowly licks my bottom lip as well as nips it. My heart was pounding in my ears. This is what I had wanted for so long and I finally had it. I had Leon.

I opened my mouth, letting him enter. I had never open mouth kissed before, so this was all new for me. And I think Leon knew this. He chuckled slightly at my inexperience and naïveté. Our tongues twined sensually and eagerly, causing little shock waves to roll through my body. That's when I decided I wanted him, and I wanted him **today**.

He laid me down on the couch and positioned himself on top of me, one of his hands on my hip, and one on my face. Both of my hands were tangles up in his soft brown locks and I swear I was so happy, I could explode. We broke apart for air and I felt a string of saliva hang from our kiss-bruised lips before he leaned in and licked it away, smirking. I could feel my blush to my very core.

We were still panting heavily when he leaned in to kiss me more, and I wasn't complaining. I experimentally ground my hips up, eliciting a moan from the man on top of me.

"K-Keep doing that, Ven, and there won't be any turning back." He said hotly into my ear, making me shiver.

"I'm n-not going anywhere." I said, trying to be sensual. His pushed one hand under my shirt and rubbed circles on my sides before going to touch my chest. He finally just lifted the black tee-shirt over my head before moving to kiss and nip my shoulder blades eagerly. I moaned involuntarily.

It was growing hot in the small room and I started to feel Leon's need press against my leg. My own need was starting to become painfully hard, resulting in a lot of much-needed friction.

"L-Leon. Please, t-take me?" I asked, embarrassed. I looked down and saw all the love bites and hickeys on my neck, and I hid my face in my hands.

"Ven, look at me," And I did, though his flushed face was so beautiful my insides churned, "Are you sure?" He was truly concerned.

"Yes, Leon." I said with confidence. He smirked and placed a light kiss to my lips.

"Call me Squall." My chest clenched. He never let anyone call him by his real name. And that made my heart flutter. I was panting heavily, and he had a beautiful lustful look in his eyes.

"Yes, Squall. I want you, I always have." I said honestly. There was no turning back now, this was happening, I was going to lose my virginity. And to the one I wanted for so long. I felt like I was going to burst!

He then did the unexpected; he pulled me into a sweet kiss, then picked me up bridal style, and took me to his room. Kissing me all the while. He pulled away once we were in his room, but only to smile a gorgeous smile. And he didn't smile often, only a few rare smiles I had seen over the years. I could make him smile, and that was my goal.

His curtains were drawn so it was dark in here, but I could still see the face that looked like it was sculpted by gods. He smiles at me and kisses my lips sweetly before laying me down on his tan silk sheets. He lies on top of me and rips his shirt off before moving to undo my pants. I groaned as I saw his strong, muscular chest and moaned when he stroked me through my pants. I was in heaven. He took my pants off quickly, and I started undoing his belt, but I didn't get far before he tore them off for me. I was eager, and I was ready for him. We were in our briefs, and we were showing embarrassingly. He chuckled at me, most likely at my flushed expression.

"Squall." I said breathlessly, and he knew I was ready. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a clear bottle.

"Ven…" He said, I could see hard-on and for a moment, fear split me. He was huge… and I knew it would hurt… but, I'd do anything for Leon.

He pulls down my briefs and for a split second, I was scared. Nobody had ever seen my body before. Was I good enough?

"God, Ven, You're so ravishable. I want you so bad." He said huskily, and my fears were erased.

"I want you, too."

He leaned over me and spread my legs, and opened the clear tube, putting the clear fluid on his fingers.

He slipped a first finger into me, and It wasn't painful… it was just … strange. It was awkward, very awkward.

"Uhm-g-go ahead." I said quietly, and he complied, slipping another finger into me. I groaned this time, the stinging sunk it. He stopped, and I was thankful, he kissed and bit my neck greedily. It stung, especially when he started pumping his fingers in and out. But surprisingly, it felt good.

Then he put a third one in and I called out.

"Leon, it-it hurts."

"I know, Ven, but I'll make you feel good real soon." Leon said, smirking at me devilishly. I inhaled when he pulled his fingers out, deeming me stretched enough.

He slowly removed his briefs, letting his throbbing cock out, I gasped in shock. It was bigger than I thought. I wasn't as scared though. I wanted him in me, now.

He put a generous amount of the clear liquid on his member before pushing it right up against my hole. He looked me in the eyes, asking for permission. I nodded.

He pushed the head in and it was painful. I gripped his shoulders and muffled a yell in his neck. He shushed me and apologized and said he wished it didn't have to hurt for me. That helped me a lot. It felt like I was being split in two.

He rocked forward once, trying to push it in further, and I groaned. Right now it wasn't feeling so great, but I knew Leon could make it better.

"Just a little further, baby." My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice, god I loved him so much. I loved him.

He rocked and he was fully in. I gasped at the fullness. I wanted this so bad and I wanted it now. I just wanted him to make it feel good.

"Please, _**Squall**_, make it feel _good_." I moaned into his ear and he nodded. He brushed the hair from my eyes before pulling out and pushing back in. I gasped from the pain and gripped him in a death grip. He pushed in again and it started feeling slightly better. It felt like he was angling his hips, and after a few more thrusts, he hit _it_. I don't know what 'it' was, but It sent my body spiraling and I was seeing stars from pleasure.

"Squall, AH! H-Harder!" I wanted all he had to give, and I could feel my cock pressing against my stomach painfully. Just when I was about to grab it, he did. He started stroking and rubbing me, all while kissing me. He thrust into so fact I couldn't breathe, it felt so amazing.

"Ven… I'm gonna…" He started saying and I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"M-Me too… AH, Sq-Squall!" He thrust into me with a furiousness that I had never felt and I was drowing in pleasure.

"I'm gonna… AH! Squall!" I felt my stomach clench and a familiar pooling formed in my body. I came in his hand and on our stomachs with a shout of his name. He came after another thrust, saying my name in the most erotic way. My eyes pooled with tears as he pulled out slowly and collapsed next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. My ass hurt really bad, but it was worth it. Would I be able to walk tomorrow?

"Text your mom that you're stayin' here tonight." He said sleepily. I sighed.

"My phone's on the floor. I don't think I can move." He chuckled breathlessly. He got up and grabbed my pants and pulled my flip-phone from it. He laid down and handed it to me.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay, really." I giggled like a little girl. H wrapped his arms around me again as he laid down. Then a thought occurred to me. What if he didn't want to be my boyfriend? Did he just want sex?

"L-Leon…?"

"Yea?"

"Does this mean you like me, too?" I was so scared for the answer…

"Duh. I wouldn't have just done that if I didn't have any feelings for you, Ven. I've liked you since you became all shy and nervous around me. I like _you_." He said, and I think I was gonna burst.

"So you wanna… be m-my-" He cut me off.

"Boyfriend? Yes, now text your mom so we can sleep, Ven." He said sweetly, cuddling up to me.

And we did exactly that.

LISTENUPCUZTHISISNOTTHEEND

Terra walked through the front door of his and Leons' house, taking off his shoes and shutting the door. His date with Aqua had gone great and now he was ready for sleep. He tiredly trugged through the living room, shutting off the TV on his way. As he walked past he noticed a black t-shirt on the floor. Leon must have dropped it doing laundry or something. Terra knew it wasn't his own, so it has to be Leons'. He was walking to Leon's room, but as he passed the kitchen, he noticed something off…

Ven's bag was here. He knew it was Ven's because it was checker-board and had the keychain Aqua had made him on it. Terra was now utterly confused. Maybe Ven had stopped by and forgot it here? That was most likely. He ignored it, for now.

He stopped at Leon's door, knocking lightly before entering. Most likely Leon was asleep, so he's just set it on his desk chair or something.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

THISISNOWTHEENDILOVEVENSOMUC HSORRYFORSUCHARANDOMPAIRINGX D

A/N: This was a random thought that occurred to me in school today, and I needed to get this down xD it took me a solid 2 ½ hours to get it down though. First typed sex scene, sorry if it blows! (Pun intended) Well, I need sleep; it's like … my drug. Leon and Ven? I JUST FUCKING LOVE THOS TWO AND THEY NEEDED TO HAVE AWKWARD SEX. CHALLENGE ACCOPLISHED. Feedback please? :3

Goodnight, loves~!


End file.
